mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Lombard
! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc"| Personal information |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Nickname | "Lightning" |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Born | Cuba |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Nationality | Cuban Australian |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Listed height | 5 ft 9 in |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Listed weight | 185 lbs |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc"|Career information |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Division | Middleweight |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Reach |73 in |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Style |Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Stance |Southpaw |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Fighting out of | Coconut Creek, Florida |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Team |American Top Team |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Years active |2004-present |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc"| Mixed martial arts record |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Wins | 31 |- ! colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | Losses | 2 |} Hector "Shango" Lombard (born February 2, 1978 in Cuba) is a Cuban/Australia Mixed martial arts fighter. Lombard was a Judo Olympian competing at the Sydney 2000 Olympic games, and is a multiple time National champion and World finalist. After 2000, Lombard began pursuing a career in Mixed Martial Arts. Lombard is currently the middleweight champion of the Australian-based Cage Fighting Championship and also the current middleweight champion for the Bellator Fighting Championships. Mixed martial arts Hector Lombard, a former Olympic Judo competitor, immigrated to Australia from Cuba. He has since become an Australian citizen and now resides in America where he is a member of American Top Team in Coconut Creek, Florida. PRIDE In 2006, Lombard fought twice in Pride Fighting Championship, losing two unanimous decisions to Akihiro Gono and Gegard Mousasi. Cage Fighting Championship Hector headlined the first Cage Fighting Championship show on 28 July 2007, where he fought top Australian fighter Kyle Noke. The result was a controversial draw. On the 23rd of November 2007, Lombard defeated French kickboxer and actor Jean-François Lénogue to be the CFC Middleweight Champion. He has since defended his title 6 times.His last title defence was against Art Santore . EliteXC On 18th of April, 2008, EliteXC released a press statement citing the signing of Hector Lombard. . His first opponent was scheduled to be Scott Smith in November, but the fight was later canceled after the collapse of the promotion. Bellator Fighting Championships On January 6, 2009, it was announced that Hector Lombard signed an exclusive agreement with Bellator Fighting Championships.http://www.reuters.com/article/pressRelease/idUS139278+06-Jan-2009+PRN20090106 He fought and defeated Virgil Lozano and Damien Stelly to make it to the finals and fight for the first Bellator middleweight championship belt. Hector defeated Jared Hess via doctor stoppage in the fourth round to win the middleweight title. Hector will defend his belt against the winner of the second season middleweight tournament. Lombard has recently stated he wants to fight Dan Henderson in the Strikeforce. Conan Silveira, Hector's coach and American Top Team founder has confirmed that the fighter will be defending his belt against the former Pride/WEC Midleweight champion Paulo Filho. Mixed martial arts record Muay Thai record Judo Achievements 1991 College National Champion, City Isla de la Juventud - 52kg 1993 College National Champion, City Ciudad de la Havana - 71kg 1994 College National Champion, City Las Tunas - 71kg 1997 Gold : Junior Cuba Nationals Championship, Ciudad Santa Clara - 73kg 1997 Bronze : National Seniors Cuba Championship, Ciudad de la Havana - 73kg 1998 Silver : National Seniors Cuba Championship - 73kg 1998 Silver : Campeonato Ibero Americano - 73kg 1999 7th Place: Paris Open - 73kg 1999 Gold : Cuban National Championships - 73kg 2000 Gold : Cuban National Championships, City Santa Clara - 73kg 2000 Gold : Torneo International Jose Ramon Rodriges, City Santa Clara - 73kg 2000 Member of the Cuban Olympic Team - 73kg 2001 Silver : Austria Open - 73kg 2001 Bronze : World Masters Germany - 73kg 2001 7th Place: Hungarian Open - 73kg 2001 Silver : Tre Torri International Open - 73kg 2001 Gold : Cuban National Championships, City Santiago de Cuba - 73kg 2001 Gold : Torneo International Jose Ramon Rodrigues City Santiago de Cuba - 73kg 2002 Silver : International Open Guido Sieni Tournament, Italy - 73kg 2002 Bronze : International Open Tre Torri, Italy - 73kg 2002 Undefeated: World Team Championships, Suiza - 73kg 2004 Gold : Australian Open, 81kg and Open Weight(+100kg) Notes Feb. 2009 , Warrior Fight Music produced and recorded Hector "Shango" Lombard's entrance theme song. "Another Day Another Fight". References External links * es:Hector Lombard ja:ヘクター・ロンバード Category:Australian mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Cuban judoka Category:Cubans of Black African descent Category:Olympic judoka of Cuba